KLMMN
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: A Near One Shot. I used an old friend comes to help solve the Kira case. Yes Spoilers. NearXOC


KLMMN: A Nate 'Near' River One-Shot

A/N: Yes Spoilers. And Some things-wait, a LOT of things might be different from the manga/anime as in scenes and how things are figured out since I have only read the first five volumes of the series since my Death Note supplier and I no longer talk. I got most of my information online. So sorry for that. And I refrained from talking in Japanese too much.

iFlight 209 from San Francisco has arrived, please make your way to baggage claim/i

"Watari have you seen her yet?" came the voice out of the cell phone.

"Not yet," said the faithful assistant and good friend.

"Good, she still sits as far back as possible."

"Looking for me Ojisan?" asked a girl that came out of nowhere and was now in front of him.

"I found her," said Watari as he hung up.

"Nice to see you again Ojisan, it's been four years, two months, three days, 14 hours, 35 minutes, 55 seconds, and 16 nanoseconds," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes it has, how was your stay in California?" he asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"It never snowed there and during the summer it would get really hot and I would get really sick and the place I stayed at didn't have air conditioning," complained the 14 year old.

"Well I'm glad to see you're still alive. I know how you get around hot weather," said Watari looking seriously down at her.

"Yea, so how have all the munchkins been?" she asked as they waited for her bags to come out.

"Smart as ever, L has been working on the Kira case, N is still playing with puzzles, Mello still eats as much chocolate as possible, and Matt is still attached to the video games."

"And I was called back because, why again?"

"Because your lead singer went solo and you thought it was time to come home. And you are to help 'the munchkins' as you call them, out with the case. First L since he has the police team with him."

"Ah, oh those to two are mine."

"Your clothes and you're keyboard, you're keyboard isn't that long. Do you have something at the end maybe." she nodded. "You still are doing that? Maybe you should stop complaining about people calling you a voodoo witch."

"Let's just go."

"Gentlemen we're getting more help on the case," announced L to the Kira case team.

"How many people are you going to trust with this case?" asked Light.

"I would trust her with my life. K has known me since she was a month old and she is perfect to help with the case." said L as and then bit into a strawberry.

"Do you have a file on this girl?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes in front of you," replied L. Each member of the team looked at it and Soichiro read the whole thing out loud.

"Name: K Age: 14 Birthdate: December 5, 1991 Blood type: O Hair: black Eyes: green Family: none" read Soichiro, "what do you mean 'family: none' are they dead?"

"It means that I was alone for a month till I was brought to Wammy's," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned and stared at the girl before them.

"K welcome back your room is over there," said L pointing toward the other room that had the doors open revealing his bed and there was another, smaller bed set aside.

"And what about my-" she started, but L cut her off.

"Look under my bed," said L and K walked off into the bedroom.

"Watari contact the others and tell them K is back, I'm sure they'd want to know," instructed L.

"Yes," said Watari and he left.

"Do any of you happen to have a very strong fan or two?" asked L. They all shook their heads.

"Why would you need a strong fan?" asked Aizawa.

"K gets really sick in the summer and she has to have cold weather at all times or she'll die again," said L.

"Again?" they all asked.

"Yes she has died twice now and then was brought back to life thanks to advance equipment and fast doctors," said L.

"L! I'm a growing girl I am not eating sugar for the rest of my life," said K.

"I have barbeque chips," said L.

"Ew," said K.

"Seems like we aren't the only ones who hate that flavor," said Soichiro looking at Light.

"I found something," said K coming into the room with water and blue berries.

"We'll stock up on the fruit later, now we need to solve some things. Here is everything we know and all the suspects," said L handing her the papers as she took a seat on the ground and sat cross legged and put the bowl of blue berries and cup of water on the table and started flipping through the papers and when she finished reading one she would chuck it over her shoulder and read on the next page.

"2 Kiras 100 positive, the first original one is smart and knows everything that they are doing and has everything planned out one step in front of us, indicating that they are either someone in this room or close to someone in this room. You all need to learn to memorize things in your mind and then go home and delete everything about this case off your computers, burn any files that you can find this will help us eliminate the innocent. And I want to watch the surveillance you picked up while filming the Yagami's.

"The second Kira is a complete fool and the two know each other 98.9 positive. They are new to killing and probably have a huge conscious and must feel guilty. Or they are so stupid and blinded by something the first Kira has done. As for your suspects, Light Yagami and Misa Amane both 43.5 possibility for being the first and second Kira." concluded K.

"How do you draw that conclusion?" asked Soichiro.

"Yagami-san," said L.

"Yes?" asked Soichiro.

"Would you please fetch the surveillance done on your family and give it to K," said L.

"Yes," said Soichiro and he left the room.

"L I have something to do," said K and she stood up.

"Okay I will leave the videos outside the door," he said and K went into the kitchen, put her bowl and cup down then walked into the bedroom. She walked over to her keyboard case and opened it up. Her keyboard took up most of the space but at the top there was a black pillow with four dolls on it. Each were made of bundles of twigs on the inside but the outside had fabric making them look like stuffed dolls.

The first one had black shaggy hair, thick lined eyes, was wearing jeans and a loose shirt. The second has long blond hair while wearing black and had a chocolate candy bar wrapper in it's hand. The third had reddish- brown hair and was wearing a fuzzy vest with a black and white stripped shirt underneath and goggles hanging around it's neck. The last one had white hair and was wearing all white. She gently picked them up and put them in the bed that she pull out form under L's bed. On the last one, however, she picked it up and ruffled the hair on it then put it down. A few seconds later she felt a pat on the top of her head and she carefully put the bed with the dolls on it beside her bed.

She then unpacked all of her things and put them neatly where they belong and she then picked up her keyboard case and walked out of the bedroom and where the others were. Without a word she set the keyboard up and then while walking back toward the bedroom she caught L's glance and she nodded at him and went into the room after moving the videos inside the room.

Near was about to have Optimus Prime kill Michelangelo the Ninja Turtle when he felt a rub on his head. He knew it was only one person and he immediately went to his bed and on the pillow next to the one that he slept on he carefully picked up the doll. This fifth and final doll had long black hair and was wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath, long black shorts, and black and white knee socks. He gently patted the dolls head and then put it back on his pillow.

"She's back," he said to himself and then proceeded to kill the mutant turtle.

"L!!!!" yelled K at 11:32 that evening. He walked into the room and looked at her.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Watch this scene," she said. K and L sat in silence as they watched Light reading and eating barbeque chips. K paused it there.

"Barbeque chips," said L nodding.

"Very suspicious when you hate that flavor and that he bought it after the cameras were installed," said K.

"Yes," said L.

"And I know chips can get stuck together but it does not take you 6.5 seconds to get one. At most it takes 4 seconds on average," said K.

"Suspicion up to 61.2 now," said L.

"Why so low, fingers seem to point at him. Tell me how did he get into the investigation team?"

"He asked his dad and came in. He was smart and I thought we could use him."

"Exactly, he joined the team to try and get suspicion off of him if he made you all believe that was against Kira's idea."

"Yes," said L and then he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. K turned everything off and climbed into bed.

"Night," said L. K leaned over and kissed each doll and then closed her eyes.

-

"L you need to learn that Kira is L. I know you're close but as a detective you can't let personal feelings get in the way," said K.

"I know and I have just go out an buy some food, we're running low on fruits so you," said L.

"I can't got out there have you forgotten my illness?" she asked.

"Fine I'll go," said L and he left.

K walked over and sat on the couch and started watching TV while sitting on L's bed with the door closed when she heard the other door open and footsteps, 2 sets, walked in.

"Light-kun what are we doing here?" asked an awfully familiar voice to K.

"I need his name," said Light.

K got up and looked through the crack in the door.

"Hey I know this keyboard. Yuki-chan is here?" asked the girl.

"Of course, Misa," said K with venom dripping off the name.

"That's K's," said Light.

"No it's Yuki-chan's," said Misa.

"That means," said Light.

"I'm using an alias," said K coming out of the room.

"I thought you left," said Light.

"Clearly she didn't," said K.

"Yuki-chan, how have you been?" she asked.

"Since you got rid of your band members and went solo? Just horrible," said K.

"Oh," said Misa looking down.

"Light leave and take her with you," said K and she opened the door for them. Misa left and dragged Light with her. K sighed and went over to her room and pulled out the dolls again. she picked up the L one and stared at it then put it back down. Then she picked up the Near doll and gave the hand a squeeze.

The puzzle piece in Near's hand dropped when he felt a grip on it. He got up and walked to the doll on its pillow. He picked it up and then brushed the dolls hair with his fingers.

K felt a light tug on her hair and felt it smooth out a bit. She stared at the doll in her hands and gave it a hug.

Near felt a disembodied embrace and hugged the doll he was holding.

"You never hug a real life person, and you only hug N through your dolls," said L looking in the room. K put the doll down and turned to look at him.

"You know how N and I are close," she said.

"Yes," said L.

"Oh and Light and Misa came in after you left. Light said he had to find out your name. Which brought my to thinking about an old myth," said K.

"Really?" asked L as he came in and sat on his bed. K got up and went to her suitcase and pulled out a book and sat next to L on the bed.

"Read that section, on Shinigami," said K as she laid back on L's bed and waited.

"This is making things very clear," said L turning around and looking down at the girl.

"You're lucky that I came here when I did. Light seems to be slipping up a bit," said K.

"But not enough for solid evidence," said L.

"No. Your bed is really comfortable."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Not so great actually, why do you think I was hugging N? He usually calms me down when I'm like this. Stupid summer."

"Well it'll be autumn in a few days."

"Yea."

"Let's go get some food."

The two walked into the kitchen and grabbed their favorite food.

-

"K, you have to convince L and get more evidence. You can do that," said Near over the phone.

"I know but this Light, he's good and seems to not mess up. Even though he has before and I have witnessed it, that's not hard evidence," said K, "I want this case over by the end of the year, that's my goal."

"You always set difficult goals. You only have two months left."

"Really? What day is it?"

"November 1st, L's birthday was yesterday, did you forget?"

"I made him a cake yesterday, I didn't know what day it was but it works, I haven't kept track since I've been working on this case."

"Help the fool," said Near and he hung up. K put her phone in her pocket and got up. She walked into the room where the investigation team was. She walked over to her computer and look through pictures she had from her secret camera that was hidden in Light's room. She knew he knew it was there now but for the first five minutes, he didn't and she got on image. A floating apple.

"Slipping up Kira," said K and she started doing a lot of work on the picture. she noticed some pixels around the apple were messed up a little bit and she made those pixels come clearer. It took her six hours before she had a shape. L came over and looked as she stretched her arms and cracked her neck.

"Shinigami," said L before heading into the kitchen.

"Light I think you might have been caught by the camera, that apple you gave me," said Ryuk.

"I just say my sister was on the ground and was tossing an apple up. The angle of the camera can't get the floor," said Light as he laid back on his bed.

"Light, Misa's here to see you," said Sayu and then the bubbly blond came into his room followed by Rem, her faithful Shinigami.

"Misa go shopping with Ryuk, I have to talk to Rem alone," said Light.

"But I came all this way to see you, Light-kun," she whined.

"Go," said Light with no patience. She left with his Shinigami and he turned to Rem. "Rem, you know L's true name, yes?"

"Yes," said Rem.

"L is coming close to figuring the whole thing out and it could kill Misa. You want to protect her right, then write L's name down in her Death Note," said Light straight to the point.

-

All four of the old friends stood side by side staring down at the grave. They were all thinking the same thing as well.

iHe was a fool and should have caught him before it was too late./i

It was just fours days later when it happened and now, two days later, it was his funeral.

"Everything is going to change now," whispered K and the three males beside her nodded. The female was hugging the doll that resembled the recently diseased. She bent down next to the grave and dug a little whole at the base of the grave and place the doll inside. She covered it with dirt and stuck a white carnation on the top of it before going back to her spot next to near.

"We are going to take over the case now," said Near.

"This is where we split up," said Mello and he went off with Matt without a glance back.

"Separate or with me?" Near asked looking at K. She looked down at L's grave.

"You still have me in the palm of your hand," she said.

"And you have me in your hands," he replied.

"So we must stay together and solve this, for Lawliet," said K. He nodded to her and they both walked back to the car and got in. They went to get K's things and said good bye to L's place.

-

Near and K were at his place now. There K set everything up that she needed. She was to stay in the room next to Near's. When she finished unpacking, she went into Near's room and sat next to him as he sat there staring at a pile of puzzle pieces and twirling a lock of his hair. He then got his finger stuck and realized his hair was very messy from the wind outside.

As Near organized the edge pieces from middle pieces K got a brush and began to brush his white hair. Then she joined him and in 56 minutes and 21 seconds they had finished the puzzle and it was a picture of a dark winged angel. K yawned and put her head on Near's shoulder.

"It's been a long day," Near said suddenly, but K didn't flinch at his voice braking their silence.

"Yes, I'll be going to sleep and we can start on finding Kira tomorrow," said K and she got up and went to her room. She laid down on the bed and picked up the Near doll and kissed it's cheek.

In the other room Near felt a light tingle on his cheek and he picked up the doll next to him and kissed it on the forehead before both kids fell asleep.

-

It has been 2 years and Near finally has some evidence. K had been really helpful to him and now he had proof of the existence of Death Note's being used. A few days later an organization called the SPK, or Secret Provision for Kira, was established and a few select detectives from all over the world and Near and K were in it.

K and Near were in Near's room studying some files when K walked over to Near and laid down next to him as he was on his stomach on the ground reading.

"I have an idea," said K.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked turning to look at her.

"If I planned to meet Light and I could get some DNA and I can-" she started but Near cut her off.

"You are not making a doll of Light. I know you have increased your skills but just wait," said Near.

"Near, we don't know what Mello and his mafia are doing they could be closer then us we need to do this."

"Kiya, no. Go back to reading the new information," said Near.

He hadn't slept in a while, nor had she. She understood but when he said her actual name she knew it was time to leave him alone. She was skilled more then anyone else at voodoo but he didn't think it could be that simple.

She hadn't called him by his real name in a long time, Nate River. She loved his name but was forced to call him Near or N. She was always Kira, her nickname she got when she arrived at the orphanage, but upon recently she had to be known solely as K because, well I'm sure you could understand.

K made her way to her room and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her dolls and patted the Mello and Matt dolls on the head.

Matt was staring at his hand held video game when he felt a pat on his head. He smiled and rubbed the spot on his head where he felt that. He then looked at Mello and saw him do that same thing. They looked at each other and had small smiles on their faces, then returned to their work/game.

K looked at the Near doll. She was so fed up with him recently. He seemed like he want to work completely alone. Maybe those years apart changed them so much. Two years they had been together. She knew they grew both outside and inside. Yes, she had developed feelings for the white haired boy, but she never showed it. They were to work, not date or ruin the relationship that they had. Even though recently, it has faltered as he would ignore her at times and they wouldn't even kiss the dolls good night anymore.

Slowly, K picked the doll up and chucked it across the room and it hit the door knob and fell to a heap on the floor.

Near just finished reading everything and had pulled out his dice to throw around when he felt a sudden pain in his back and neck. He turned over and was breathing hard from the pain.

He knew it was K. He slowly got up and picked his doll up off of it's pillow. He then dropped it on the floor.

A few second later after she threw the doll she felt an immense pain in her legs and she fell to the ground. She knew it was war now. she crawled over to the fallen doll and picked up a pencil. She put the pencil in his chest, on the right side.

Blood and pain came from his right side. He winced and sat down next to the doll. He then saw a lighter and he grabbed it and lit a flame under the dolls stomach.

A burning sensation appeared on her stomach and she fell to the ground. It stayed for a while it stopped when she let out a final scream. She then kissed the doll in her hands on the cheek and put her head on the floor to rest.

A tingle was felt on Near's cheek and he felt like his heart was braking and fell back and slept holding the doll close to him.

Both awoke to see the sun shining on their faces. The walked out of their rooms in great pain and looked at each other. They nodded to each other and walked to the closet and got medical supplies. They then walked into Near's room and sat on the floor against the bed.

The two then proceed to help clean the wounds and bandage each other. When finished, Near was laying down on his back with his shirt off and a bandage wrapped around his chest, while K was also lying on her back with her shirt up slightly and an ice pack on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," said K.

"As am I. I was ignoring you I shouldn't have. You are here to help me and I could use all the help I can get." responded Near.

"I didn't mean to chuck you're doll across the room. I just needed to throw something and your doll was in my hands at the time."

"Maybe it's good that you did that. It made us both realize our faults and now we're cooperating with each other again."

"Yea."

Silence.

"Hey Near, why did you start to ignore me?" K asked.

"Because I had started to develop feelings for you that could interfere with the case," he said bluntly.

"I have feelings for you too, but kept them quiet for the case," replied K. The two looked at each other and then started laughing and then stopped and winced in pain.

"We'll find our feelings again when the case is done," said Near. K just nodded her head and they fell into silence again.

The two laid there for a long time until both fell asleep with the warm sun beating through the windows at them.

-

"Light has a new girlfriend and possible alliance of him for Kira," said K printing out information on her.

"Girlfriend eh?" said Near walking over and picking up the sheet. "Kiyomi Takada." he said out loud and read the rest of the information.

"I wonder if the others know of this," said K as she looked more on the internet.

"We should go back to Japan. I have tickets for a flight tomorrow," he said.

"Just what I was thinking. I haven't heard anything about Misa in a while. Maybe she gave up her Death Note, but to who? Could it be this Takada person? Well we can't find out till we get there. So what now?" asked K turning to Near behind her.

"I have a 5000 piece puzzle," he said. She smiled at him and they sat there working on it and talking all night. 

It hadn't even been a year since their 'war' and the wounds still ached occasionally. They were both getting older and with that brought more hormones but both were intelligent enough to ignore them. The new year had just passed and it started the year 2010. They both were now 18 and they could see the end of the Kira case so close to them and within their grasp.

"K?" asked Near.

"Yea, Near?" responded K who turned her head to look at him from her lying down position.

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Near as he turned his head to face her.

"Just fine. You know how Matt and Mello are, I'm sure they're perfectly fine."

"Yea, we have the Kira case pretty much complete anyhow. But what to do after that?"

"Well Light Yagami is the new 'L' and also Kira, so once we get him out of the picture you can take L's place as his successor."

"Yea but what about you. You don▓t have your band anymore and you don't really have a place here or in Japan, nor do you have a job besides this."

"Aw you're worried about me, thanks Near, but I'll be fine. I might go back to California and visit a few friends."

"Tell me about them," said Near looking back up at the ceiling. K moved her head to stare at the ceiling as well.

"Well I had only two really good friends when I was there, not even the band was close to me and Misa drove me insane. Anyway, the oldest has the same birthday as me and I originally from New Mexico. She plans to be a pastry chef, and she's really good, and got accepted into a culinary school in New York. She plays tennis and piano as well and is in her High School choir. Maybe we'll finish in time and I can see one of her performances."

"What's her name?"

"Kuro Raikou, and then there's her best friend, KJ. She was either at school or at Karate and she could really kick anyone's ass. She also is an awesome poet and I hear a publisher want to publish her work in her own book. I wonder if that ever happened. They were both fun, crazy, and really smart. Kuro taught me a few things about voodoo as well, like how to fix wounds without hurting the person."

"Is that how you fixed that hole in my doll where you stabbed the pencil?"

"Yea, I'm still sorry about that."

"It's all right we both got each other pretty bad."

"So what do you see in your future, Near?"

"I don▓t know."

"Well do you have any goals."

"To be greater then L."

"I miss him, he was a lot of fun. I see a lot of him in you behavior wise."

"I know."

They were silent for a long time. It was now about 10 at night and they just continued to lay there on the ground. K was staring at the ceiling when she saw a small finger puppet come into view that looked liked her. Then on the other side she saw one that resembled Near. She smiled and laughed as she looked back at Near. He had gotten up and was now on his knees behind K's head and holding the figures up.

When she smiled Near put the figures down and looked down at her. K then looked up at him with a confused face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your lip is bleeding," said Near.

"Oh that's because they are dry and when I smiled it cracked them. I'll go clean it up," said K and she got up and left the room. Near just went to playing with the two figures in his hands. He brought a Light finger puppet out and acted them out of the two capturing him as Kira. When K returned she was dressed in her PJ's, which resembled Near's but were all black, and she was holding the two dolls of them. She walked over and sat next to Near.

"Why do you have those out?" he asked.

"Since we have a brake I'm going to try out a few things, just to see," she replied and he nodded. K picked up her doll and then picked up Near's and sat there thinking then made the two dolls hug. Each person jumped as they felt a disembodied embrace on them.

"Were you trying to make us hug?" he asked.

"Yea, Kuro told me if I was good enough I could get people to move at will. I'll have to call her and ask her about this," she said as she put the dolls down. Near picked up the finger puppet of himself and handed it to K. She put it on her finger and he put the finger puppet of K on his finger. They started playing with them and eventually got tired and K rested her head on her arms. She then felt something on her back ands he saw Near playing with his transformers on her back. She just laughed and then heard.

" 'Oh no, earthquake'," said Near making Bumble Bee talk.

" 'We should get of this terrain. Autobots move!' " said 'Optimus Prime'. K just laughed some more and all the free standing transformers fell down. Then Near started to laugh as well but they both soon stopped and then K picked up a hot wheel and looked at Near.

"Race you," she said. He nodded and she was going to walk to the other end of the room when she felt a hand on top of the one that was holding the car.

"That's my favorite car," he said and removed the car from her hand and gave her another one. They headed to the end of the room and put them on a track he had.

"One, two, three, GO!" she said and they let go at the same time. It was a tie at the end. They tried it again and K looked at Near.

"Want to make a bet?" she asked. He looked at her and then nodded his head.

"If I win, you have to do whatever I say on the flight tomorrow which includes giving me the window seat," she said.

"If I win, then you have to spend the entire week by my side, literally, and have to play games with me when I want," he said.

"That's two things," she said.

"You never said there was a limit," he said. K nodded and counted down. The cars raced down and the first one to hit the father wall was Near's favorite hot wheel. He looked at K and grinned a little at his win.

"Yea, yea, yea. You win," she said, "wait you said I have to stay by your side all the time what about when your in the bathroom?"

"When I have to use the water closet no, but I like to play with my rubber ducks in the bath and that's a game," he said.

"All right fine with me," she said and she walked over and picked the hot wheel's up.

"What time is it?" asked Near looking at K. She thought for a moment.

"11:00."

"Bath time."

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. K followed and he turned the facet on to fill up the tub. K made sure the water wasn't too hot and put some bubbles in as he pulled out a towel and two ducks. He then took his shirt off and K glanced at him. She gasped slightly at his mark left over from the pencil when they were at 'war'. She stood up and went over to him and put her hand on the mark. He stiffened at the touch but then relaxed a little when he saw her carefully running her hand around the scar.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Only if I stretch a little, but other then that it's doesn't bother me," he said.

"That's good," she said and then went and turned the water off. She then turned her back to the room and closed her eyes as he got rid of the rest of his clothes and then he got in. She turned at the sound of a splash and walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. He washed himself real quick and then asked K to wash his hair. She loved his hair so of course she agreed. K put the shampoo on her hands and rubbed it into his hair. He just played with his rubbed ducks and squirt gun. She continued to wash his hair and then told him to wash it out. He ducked under the water and she instantly grabbed his squirt gun. He came up and got squirted him in the face and had a shocked looked and then flicked some water at her.

"Hey!" she said.

"You squirted me," he said grabbing his ducks and setting them on top of the bubbles to watch them sink back down onto the water. K then grabbed the ducks and looked at them. They were fairly old but still work.

"Give them back," he said and raised his hands up. She looked at him.

"You know for a 18 year old you're really quite childish. But it's all right since that's what makes you adorable," she said. He blushed a tad bit at her words but continued to reach up for his toys. She gave him back one and he just played with that one. Then she placed the other duck on his head. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her again. He then splashed her. she pulled the squirt fun out and hit him in the neck with a stream of water. He tried to block it and the duck fell off his head and got stuck between the wall and his back. He tried to get it, but couldn't reach. K reached behind him and grabbed the duck and handed it to him. He looked at it then took it and put it in the water.

K then shivered from getting splashed and the cold air didn't help. Near noticed and abandoned his ducks and took his squirt gun from her.

"Go change," he said. K nodded and got up and left. She walked to her room and changed her PJ's into another identical set. She then walked back to the bathroom and saw Near out of the tub and had his pajama bottoms on and was having trouble getting his shirt on over his right arm.

"Can you help, I stretched my right arm a little when I reached up to take my ducks back from you and it hurts now," he said. K walked over and gently held him get his shirt on and buttoned it up for him. We then went into his room and I dried his hair as he sat in front of me making a little house of cards. When I finished I rested my head on his back and closed my eyes.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I got up and walked over to his bed and took his doll of me and then went and put it in my room with the others then walked back to Near's room and laid down on his bed. A few minutes later I felt Near also get in the bed and I felt his breath a little on my face so I knew we were facing the same way. We then both fell into a deep slumber.

-

January was coming to an end quickly and the two were getting very close they just needed one thing to push them to the ultimate proof as Light as Kira. The bet finished a while ago but K still hung around Near a lot. They were watching the news of anything on Kira when a report came on.

"There has been a kidnapping. Kiyomi Takada is in this building held hostage. One of the kidnappers alliances has just been shot down by Takada-san's bodyguards." said the reporter. They got a close up of the body and K's jaw dropped and tears got in her eyes.

"Matt, " she said with shock. Near stared at the screen.

"Do you think Kira learned his real name and wrote him down?" asked Near.

"It is a possibility," said K. Then the building behind them had flames coming from a floor.

"It seems that the kidnapper and his victim have just died in a fire. That is the floor we think they are on. Here come the fire fighters." said the reporter.

K and Near watched in awe.

"Kira is behind their death. Come," said Near and they got up and left and got in a car. The headed to a place that looked like an office building. They walked up the stairs still listening to the news.

"It seems there are two bodies as predicted. However doctors tell us that the male died from a heart attack," said the reporter.

"Kira," said Near. They opened and door and walked in.

"N, K how nice to see you," said Light as he turned toward them.

"You're Kira and you had your little girlfriend help as well as someone else, Mikami. You used Death Notes to kill your victims," said Near.

"What proof do you have of this?" asked Light smirking.

"May I borrow your phone I need to call someone to get the evidence," said Near. Light handed him his phone and Near took it and looked at recent calls.

"This call from your girlfriend was received two minutes before the fire. She called you told you she killed Mello with a Death Note, or paper from a Death Note and then you killed her," said K.

"Like I've said, where is your proof," said Light smirking at the girl.

"In this," said Near as he held up a black book that said Death Note at the top.

"How did you-?" asked Light.

"And now I can see your Shinigami," said Near.

"No," growled Light.

"Names of a lot of Kira victims are in here," said Near flipping through it.

"Fine it was me, I killed them all trying to make this world crime free. I was a God," said Light.

"Gentlemen arrest him for being the mass murderer Kira," said Near putting the Death Note on the table and then a guy walked through the door.

"GOD! Leave him alone," said Mikami trying to fight the police off. Soon they had both handcuffed and hauled into cars.

"Men search the room and looked for the real Death Note," said Near and the men went to work. They pulled out a book and handed it to Near. "Would you like to burn it K?" asked Near handing her the book.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said and went into the bathroom and put the book in the sink and lit it on fire till there was nothing left but ash, wish she washed away.

"It's all over, and it's just you and me left," said K.

"I did it. I surpassed Lawliet," said Near.

"Congratulations," said K and she turned around and hugged Near. He did nothing at first and then hugged her back tightly. It seemed if he let go she would vanish.

"Near, what's wrong?" asked K as she felt tears on her shoulder.

"I-I don't kn-know, I just started crying," he said.

"Maybe your emotions just all rushed at you at once since you've been ignoring them since the beginning of the case."

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel and rest. I'm sure we'll be attending a funeral very soon," she said and put an arm around his shoulder and they walked out of the building. Near held onto K as she gently led him to the car and they went back to the hotel.

"I'll get you something to eat, then you should get some sleep. I'll take care of any interruptions about the case," said K. He nodded and sat on the bed. K left the room and was soon to returned with some onigiri and fruit. She gave Near his onigiri and they ate in silence. Soon the both fell asleep with K hugging Near who was curled up in a ball.

-

The funeral was peaceful but cold. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. Two coffins laid side by side as the two friends stared. They thought about all the fun times they had back at Wammy's and how they will never see their old friends again. K took her two dolls and buried them at the foot of the correct person.

"I can't believe I'm down to only two dolls," she said as tears came down her face. Near put an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"Come on let's go," said Near.

They arrived back to the hotel and packed their bags. They left in silence and got on the plane. When they arrived back at Near's place. She put her bags in her room and walked back over to Near's room and saw him making a card house. She sat next to him and watched. When he finished he kicked it down and looked at her.

"Kiya, would you be my partner when I go back to Japan and take L's spot?" he asked looking at his hands. K smiled and hugged him and tackled him to the ground.

"I would like that very much," said K. Near just smiled up at her and hugged her back.

The End. 


End file.
